


Summer

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Just a small entry of a part of their summer escapade- might turn into a chapter series depending on response.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I will accept prompts. 
> 
> Prompt me here or on twitter. @sapphicblossom

Never in her wildest dreams would cheryl concoct something as exhilarating as this. Meeting Toni had really changed her world. She gained so much confidence in who she was, finally being able to feel comfortable with who you are, no longer being at war with yourself. It was so surreal. It was just one of the many perks of dating the best person to have ever existed in Cheryl’s little world. 

She no longer cared what her mother thought, all those days of trying to live up to and reach these outstandingly high expectations, ripping down exterior after exterior. She can finally be herself. 

This summer was told to be the best summer of her entire life, and so far it was living up to that statement. 

They were currently at some waterhole, far out of riverdale, spending time with the love of her life. It couldn’t get much better than that. It was Toni’s idea to go there, most of this trip was Toni’s idea. 

when they pulled up, Toni was the first off her bike, she went straight up to Cheryl as she was about to get off. “hey,” she said softly. “Hey yourself.” Cheryl replied with a smirk. “Are you good?” Toni asked as she placed her hand on the gingers thigh. Cheryl glanced at her hand before meeting her eyes. “Of course TT, you know, you don’t need to keep checking up on me every time we make a stop.” she replied, placing her hand over her girlfriends and squeezing it. “What kind of person would i be if i didn’t check up on my girl every now and then.” she grinned, kissing Cheryl’s head. Cheryl’s smirked grew before she shook her head and pulled away, getting off her bike. 

“I’m hot,” she complained lightly. A small giggle erupted from Toni as she watched her girlfriend slip out of her jacket. “That you are.” Cheryl scrunched her nose and grinned at Toni. “So, are you gonna get undressed or am i the only one swimming?” Cheryl questioned while slipping from her black Shorts and ridding herself of her white tee, revealing her matching red underwear. 

“so you’re saying i can’t watch?” Toni teased, quirking a brow. Cheryl chuckled softly and sauntered over to Toni. “Why watch when you can experience it?” she whispered, wrapping her arms around the girls neck. Toni’s hands instinctively wrapped around Cheryl’s waist. “I mean, i suppose i could.” the brunette joked. Cheryl furrowed her brows and frowned playfully. Toni giggled before kissing her softly. Cheryl was the first to pull away, letting her hand linger on the back of the brunettes neck. “You will.” Cheryl whispered as she pulled away completely. Toni followed as her girlfriend made her way over to the water, walking in carefully. 

She walked in slowly, as if she was afraid to have the water anywhere above her neck. A smile spread across Toni’s lips as she met her in the water. “who would’ve thought, the great cheryl bombshell was afraid to get her hair a little wet?” she teased.

Cheryl giggled as Toni got closer. She had the most therapeutic giggle, it was so soft and delicate. When things first started heating up between them, Toni was was surprised that she had never heard Cheryl even laugh, only to find she had the worlds most beautiful laugh to ever exist. 

“TT you know how long it took me to fix my helmet hair the other day, it’s been frizzy for ages, i could only imagine lake water and whatever else is in here, fucking my hair up more.” she pouted playfully and watched as Toni brought her hand back, gliding it through the water only to splash it forward in hopes of getting her girlfriend. Cheryl gasped and held her hands defensively in front of her but it was too late. 

All she did was look at Toni and that was all the warning she needed, she quickly tried to swim away, struggling to stay afloat with her giggles. Cheryl laughed as she tried to catch up, the met up in deeper water, Cheryl’s legs wrapped around the brunettes waist and Toni tried to keep them both afloat. “hi,” she cooed when her laughter died down, looking up at the bombshell, her hands wrapped around her waist. “shut up.” Cheryl whispered as she leaned in for a kiss, small giggled escaped their lips during the kiss, they pulled away after a while and Cheryl finally decided now was a great time for paypback. She distractedly kissed Toni’s forehead before swimming away slightly and brought her hand back, before Toni had time to react water had slapped her in the face. “You little shit” she giggled and tried to swim after Cheryl. 

The two stayed there for ages, swimming around and mucking about. When they finally grew tired of the water, they made their way over to their bikes. Toni reached into one of her bags, rifling through it for a while before pulling out a red towel and standing up. “this is for you.” she said softly while placing it over Cheryl’s shoulders. Cheryl held the towel and smiled. The brunette kissed her cheek before going back to find her own towel, after successfully retrieving both towels, they made their way over to a grassy patch and sat down with their towels hugging them. 

“you know,” Cheryl broke the silence, causing Toni to look at her, remaining quiet so as to show she was all ears. “i’ve never had this much fun since,” she paused momentarily. “since Jason.” Toni drew her brows together sadly and scooted closer until their sides touched, she wrapped her hand around Cheryl’s back which caused her girlfriend to rest her head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. “Do you want to talk about it?” Toni asked quietly, stroking her back. 

Cheryl was quiet for some time before finally speaking again. “It wasn’t always fun.” she started. “But Sometimes we would leave thistle house when things got too rough, too hard to handle. And we’d go to sweet water river.” She learned well over the years to hold her tears back. How to not cry over the saddest of events. Her eyes were glassy, but she kept blinking. Toni remained quiet, wanting Cheryl to continue opening up. “We would stay there for hours, just having the most fun.” She smiled softly at the memory, yet Toni still frowned. Something she had never seen before was someone smiling but still genuinely sad. Until she met Cheryl, who for so long was visibly carrying so much sorrow and heartache and trying to mask it with insults and smiles. Toni saw right through that. 

“We’ve never talked about Jason before.” Toni stated, kissing Cheryl’s head as she continued to stroke her back. Cheryl cuddled closer, lifting her knees up. “You would’ve liked him.” Cheryl replied quietly. 

They stayed quiet for what felt like ever before they agreed to get going. “There’s a place up the road we can go to, it has the... second best food.” She proclaimed. Cheryl grinned. “And who just might have the ultimate best?” She half joked. Toni smirked and shrugged. “I’m not supposed to say.” She teased before brushing passed her. “After we eat, there’s this lookout I want to show you, it’ll be sunset by then, and if we get there on time, it’s totally amazing.” She explained while they headed to their bikes, Toni packed their towels into a different compartment while Cheryl grabbed their clothes. “Anywhere with you is destined to be amazing.” The ginger said while slipping into her shorts. 

Toni smiled softly. “There’s a nice hotel I’ve booked us into as well.” She stated before furrowing her brows in thought. “Well, not the nicest. But I’m sure it’ll do.” She giggled while putting her clothes back on. 

After they dressed they slipped their helmets back on and started their bikes.


End file.
